Embarrassments
by maximumride230
Summary: When Fang starts to Majorly embarrass Max, she takes extreme revenge including dying his shirts pink, and typing a very embarrassing blog post on his blog. What's Fangs reaction and what's his excuse for embarrassing her? Will Max be able to take it back?
1. Max's revenge

**Here's a new story! please R&R!**

Max pov:

I slowly walked over to Fang's laptop and smiled. Perfect, the blog was open on the screen.

Time for fun! I suppressed a fit of hysterical giggles. Fang had been embarrassing me MAJOR

lately, going from folding my laundry and hanging up the bras on the top of my doorway, to

making fun of me in front of the whole flock, including Ella and my Mom( and I mean REALLY

making fun of me in the most embarrassing ways he could think up). Now, was time for

payback. Right now, he was taking a shower in the hallway bathroom. I had already taken all of

his shirts and socks and they were soaking in pink dye right now. I had only 45 minutes to get

everything ready, I had been timing how long he averagely took a shower for for a week, to

make sure how much time I would have. If dying his clothes pink wasn't embarrassing enough,

then this would most definitely. I clicked the little button that said new document and started

typing:

_Wow! My Maxy just kissed ME! I feel like I could fly__**! I laughed at that**__. Boy, does my little _

_delicate heart soar with beautiful joy! She's SO PURTY__**! **__Oh, boy I was about to burst into tears _

_of happiness...wait,wait, the water is starting to well up in my eyes. Oh no! My Guyliner is _

_streaking down my face! I hope she won't mind that my handsome, prince-charming face is _

_ruined. Oh, golly, my heart could burst with joy!_

I BURST out laughing. Suddenly, I heard the bathroom door open. I quickly hit the submit button

and hid behind the door. Fang walked in, his back faced away from me. I quickly slipped out of

the room. Wait until he found he had only pink shirts and socks! I was probably going to get it!

Hehehe.... I'm so mean! Especially the blog. I wonder how he's going to clear that one up.

**Please R&R! There are probably going to be more chapters if I get reviews.**


	2. surprised

**New chappie, can we please go for 5 reviews, kinda sad, but please R&R.**

Fang pov:

I walked into my room, after taking my shower. I felt kid of bad embarrassing Max all the time,

but Iggy dared me to do it for a month, or else he would blab my secret to the Flock. I hated it

when Iggy did this, but, of course, I'm usually the one who does that to him. I turned to my

dresser, it was black, and opened the shirt drawer. "WHAT?" I stared down at my freshly folded

PINK shirts. " MAX!!!!!" I yelled and stalked over to her room.

" What?" Her voice called from behind the door, dripping with sarcastic innocence.

GGGGGRRRRRR.

" Don't act all innocent!"

" Why, what ever do you mean? Oh, no bother, tell me at dinner tonight. I feel quite

exhausted. Dying your shirts and righting that segment on your blog, have quite tired my

nerves." I could tell from the sound of her voice that she was holding back the urge of ripping

out into a fit of laughter.

" What did you do to my blog?!"

" Oh, you didn't see it? Too bad."

" URRRGGHHH!" I rushed back to my room, and opened the laptop. It said that I had already

posted on the blog. I clicked on the post page, and gulped at what might come to my eyes. I

stared at the screen, reading the text that flew by my eyes. Each word brought me closer to

rage. Max was so going to get it!

Max pov:

I laughed at how mad Fang was, I had definitely got him good! I had already told Ells what I had

done, and she started laughing so hard tears almost came to her eyes. I started thinking about

how good I was at embarrassing people when a thought popped in my head. Was he going to try

to get me back?


	3. The Note

**Thanks everybody for all of the reviews! Can we go for twenty now?** I don't own Gone, Twilight, or the Ipod. Other peoples/ authors do, and SM and Michael Grant are awsome!

Max pov:

I was sitting on my bed, reading a cool book called Twilight. It totally rocked! I had just finished reading a book called Gone and thought it was so totally awsome! I sat up and tore the earbuds out of my ears from my ipod. I heard a fit of laughter coming from the living room. I got up and walked down the hallway. When I entered the room, I stared in shock as Fang was reading aloud a letter that sounded like it was supposed to have come from me. " So know, one last time, my heart is forever and always yours, my loveybird. I hope you feel the same way, marry me!" Nudge had expression that she thought it was sweet and Angel smiled at me. Gazzy and Iggy were rolling on the ground laughing.

" What is this?" I stared atFang, giving him the evil eye.

" Why, I was just reading the love note that you so kindly wrote me."

" Why, you little-" I stopped. Why give in? It would be fun to play along. " So, do you accept?"  
I gave him a dreamy look and hugged his neck. " Lovey...dovey..." I put an emphasis on the lovedove. He looked at me with complete surprise.

" Um..uh..well...that is... um... aren't we too young to do that?" Now, it was my turn to be shocked.

" What is _wrong _with you, Fang?" I turned and walked back to my room. Leaving a confused Fang, laughing Gazzy and Iggy, and still thinking sweet thoughts about the note Angel and Nudge. Oh yeah, and Total licking himself. Did Fang seriously think that we were going to get _married _? Or was he thinking boyfriend and girlfriend? Hm... I could do that.

I was thinking on how it would be neat if Fang and I were going out, when I remembered what he had been doing in the first place. I HAD to find out why Fang was teasing me.

Fang pov:

Should I just tell Max my secret? That might be better than doing all of this lousy stuff. But, would she feel the same way?

**Please R&R!**


	4. Kissing Jerks

**Okay, it's been a little while since I made a new chapter. Please R&R! James Patterson owns the characters.**

Max pov:

I wanted to talk to Fang, and really soon. I walked into the living room and sighed, Nudge was laying

on the couch, reading a Fashion MANIA magazine, Gazzy and Iggy were reviewing some plans for a new

bomb, Angel was chatting with Total about a Princess Tea Party, and Fang was nowhere to be found.

"Yo, Ig, do you know where Fang is?" I watched Iggy as he kept reviewing his plans, and then look up

at me. A slightly sinister smile spread across his face.

" I think he's outside. Check the sidewalk in front of the house."

" Uh… okay… thanks, I guess." I opened the front door and stepped out. Fang was standing, talking

to a couple of teenage girls, who looked to be our age. He gave a sideways glance in my direction, and

suddenly stepped up to one of the brunettes. He leaned in, and kissed her hard on the mouth. The rest

of the girls standing around giggled with delight. I felt my cheeks grow red hot, and instead of turning

around and heading back inside the house, like I should have, I stalked over to where they stood,

shoved Fang with my arm and shoulder (which broke them apart), muttered quite loudly "Jerk", ran

five blocks away until I was out of sight, and flew up into the sky.

Fang pov:

Man, I really screwed up with Max. Iggy would pay for making me do that. Now, I probably never had a

chance with Max.


	5. Pain

**I really liked where I was going in the chapter before this one, so I have decided to make another one. Please R&R!**

Fang pov:

I rushed away from the group of teen girls, the brunette I had kissed was embarrassly chatting and

giggling with her friends. I heard one of them say I was hot, and slightly smirked. I ran to where I had

seen Max go, and jumped into the sky. I heard a shriek of rage from about a thousand feet above me. I

flew up, and spotted a shadow of Max above the clouds I was under. I rose gradually, and saw Max

pounding her head with her fists, and muttering to herself about how stupid she was acting. Tears

streamed down her beautiful face. " Max?" I awkwardly touched her shoulder in the air, flying.

She looked up at me, anger reflecting out of her eyes. " What do you want?" She snapped, and I

thought I heard her mumble 'You jerk' under her breath.

" Max, I-I just had to… I didn't want to…" I offered, quite whimpish in my point of view.

" Why?" She stared into my eyes, trying to reveal any emotion that might be hidden beneath its

surface.

" Iggy dared me to embarrass you, and make you jealous, or he would tell the Flock, and especially

you, something I didn't want anyone to find out about. Don't get mad at Ig, I did the same thing to

him… maybe even harsher… I don't know, you'd have to take it into perspective, because you see.."

I started to ramble on, but she cut me off and started to burst out laughing. " What's so funny?"

" You always look so cute when you don't know what to say, it makes you seem more normal, not all

hardcore and tough." She flew a little closer, reaching out to hug me, when she shrieked and curled into

a painful ball.

" MAX!" She started plummeting down to the ground, thousands of feet below.

Max pov:

My head exploded with shear pain. I heard Fang yell my name, and felt wind rush to my body from

below. I tried to spread out my wings, through the unbearable pain corrupting my head. I tried to reach

out my hands from the ball I had curled into, but was unable. Trying to make any movement, I slowly

slipped into unconsciousness... and black.


	6. The Secret

**Okay, I left a cliffy for the last paragraph. I hope this is nice and long enough for you all. I don't own any characters, Mr. JP does.**

Fang pov:

I pulled my wings behind my back, and darted to where Max was unconsciously free falling. I watched as her eyes rolled back, and her eyelids shut. She was totally limp, and gaining more speed by the second, because her wings were tucked back. " Max! WAKE UP!!!!" I kept yelling over and over, trying to catch up.  
I finally caught Max in my arms, and pulled her back up into the sky. I swerved to the direction of the house and landed three blocks away. I gently kissed her on the cheek, and started walking to the house. The group of teens I had been talking to before, were still talking on the sidewalk, this would be interesting. " Hi, Nick... looking good." The brunette girl gave me a flirtatiously sweet smile, and walked up to me.  
" Whatever..." I mumbled under my breath.  
" What's wrong?" She gave me a pouty puppy face... barely any resemblance to Bambi eyes.  
" Just move!" I rose my voice, Max needed serious help, and fast.  
" Why?" She turned her expression into an offensive manner. I was not going to deal with this. I _kindly_ shoved past her, and ran to the door. Iggy and Gazzy were still reviewing plans for their " Big Bruce ".  
" Yo... what's up?" Iggy asked, unaware of the situation.  
" Max needs help, she's unconscious and in a lot of pain." I quickly placed her on the couch, and started calling out for Dr. Martinez. She hurried into the room, and I started to tell her about what had happened, skipping the whole kissing thing with the brunette that acted a lot like that annoying Lissa girl. Dr. Martinez started to command everyone into action... except me.... big mistake. I paced around nervously, begging anybody to help. Nobody let me doing anything. I went crazy. Not fun. UGH!!!!!! I stormed about the house not knowing what to do, and getting in everyone's way. Why couldn't I do anything? Angel even had a job to do! Dr. M probably knew about how much I cared for Max, and how I'd probably try to do everything I could, and mess up in a nervous wreck.  
I finally ended up sitting beside Max, holding her hand in case she woke up and the pain was still unbearable. When nobody was around, off doing something to help, I got up and planted a kiss right on top of Max's forehead. She began to stir, and looked at me, terrible pain seared through her eyes. " Fang..." Max groggily whispered. She smiled, and looked around the room. She was awake, and fine.

Max pov:

The next morning, I was up and eating breakfast. I wasn't sure why that pain had come over me yesterday, but it was gone. The flock was outside playing baseball, and Fang was sitting next to me. " So, now that I know you were embarrassing me because you were dared by Iggy, you still haven't told me your secret." I looked at him as he shoved a mouthful of hash browns into his mouth, making him unable to speak. " First, though, I want to know why you _had_ to kiss that girl to make me jealous... and that hard too. I thought Iggy _just_ wanted you to make me jealous." He cleared his throat, and I thought I caught a smiling twinkle in his eyes.  
" I wanted to have at least _some _fun while embarrassing you." He smirked at the expression I gave him.  
" You little..." He cut me off.  
" Slow down, I was just teasing...ish." He smiled at me. " My secret, now... I um... love you..." Fang looked down at his plate with embarrassment.  
Without thinking, I blurted out," I love you too!" He glanced up, and I saw the glint of happiness in his eyes.  
" Really?" He _really _wasn't used to this type of stuff, and I was glad about that.  
" Yeah."  
" Okay... now that we have that over with... do you want to go out to the movies?"  
" Sure."

**I know, that was really fast in their relationship, but I had to get them together. Please R&R. There will be another chapter or two for the movies. Tell me what you think!**


	7. Make Over

**Okay, new chapter! Please Read and Review!**

Fang pov:

I tucked my wings into the long slashes made in the Fancy (as Dr. M called it) shirt I

was going to wear on the date with Max. Every time throughout the day that I wanted to talk to her,

Nudge and Angel shooed me out of the room they were making her over in. They kept telling me that

it would ruin everything, I had no idea what that meant. I quickly slipped on the black jacket I was

going to wear, and then a leather jacket over that, just incase Max got cold.

I stepped out of my room, and shut the door behind me. Dr. Martinez had given me extra money,

so that I would be able to pay for everything, after I had spent all the money I had saved up to buy

Max a special bracelet. The lady who had helped me out had said that the stones were Amethyst and

Aquamarine, and the band was a crossover of gold and sterling silver. The woman had also said my

fiancé would love it. I knew I was tall and looked older than my actual age, but did I look _that _much

older? I walked down the hall and into the living room, waiting until Max came out. It took about ten

minutes until I heard Nudge pretend to be blowing horns and Angel called out excitedly, " Now,

pronouncing, the newly-made-over Maximum Ride!" Ella, who had been holding a sheet in front of

Max, let go.

I stood there, awestruck, and stared at Max. She looked SO beautiful! Her hair was pulled back,

and a cascade of ringlets showered over the sides of her face. Her dress was a sleeveless, sapphire

blue and a creamy-white streak, cut across diagonally. The skirt part of the dress was knee length

with ruffles at the bottom, and the back was cut straight across her shoulder blades, just above where

her wings were so that they wouldn't show. Her eyes had light and dark blue eye shadow, and a light

pink blush was spread across her cheeks. Tiny rhinestones decorated the sides of her eyes, and glitter

was lightly showered over her face. A small tiara was placed on top of her head of curls. Every stone

and charm was glittering. Finally, a sapphire, butterfly necklace adorned her neck, and sapphire

earrings dangled from her ears. How I knew about all this stuff, and the names for everything? Not

just the girls had to listen to Nudge ramble on about fashion and makeup.

" You look… very nice…" I wanted to say she looked absolutely beautiful and perfect in every way,

but the other girls were standing there. Nudge frowned at me, and her eyes narrowed.

" Max does not look 'very nice', she looks absolutely BEAUTIFUL! Stunning, perfect, and wonderful

in every way! Maybe, in your pig mind, she would be hot, because I guess no boy in the world has the

brains to know the difference of cheap and sketchy to glamorous! WE SPENT ELEVEN HOURS ON

DOING HER OVER, and all YOU can say is VERY NICE!!!!!!! Ugh! Boys are SO clueless!" She stormed

out of the room with her head held high, and Angel and Ella were soon to follow.

" Sorry, I _was _going to say that you looked absolutely gorgeous and beautiful, but every one was

around… and…" Max's eyes lit up and she stared into my eyes.

" … and it would be embarrassing?" She smiled at me, " I know the feeling."

" Let's just go now, I think that there are quite a few spies around here, listening." I took hold of

Max's hand and we opened the front door, to find six bird kids, and one human (Ella) tumbling into

the house from pressing on the now opened door.

" Sorry… we won't bother you any longer… have fun!" Angel smiled sweetly up at us. _Angel, NO _

_FOLLOWING! Just stay at home with the rest of the flock and be good! Please? _She started giving the

pleading Bambi eyes, but I shook my head no. _**Okay, fine…. **_She started giggling in my head.

_What's so funny? __**Oh, its just Max is thinking about how incredibly good-looking you are in **_

_**that jacket.**_Well, I was fine with that. Max and I walked a couple blocks away from the houses and

neighborhood. I was about to jump into the sky, when she pulled me down.

" Um… I don't think that flying in a dress would work." She looked a little self-conscious, and I

squeezed her hand.

" It's okay, we can walk." We turned the corner, and headed towards the movie theatre. I made

sure that there were reserved tickets for Twilight, the new movie that almost every teenage girl was

dying to see. Nudge filled me in that Max really wanted to see it, so that was what we were going to.

At least there would be vampires.

**Please R&R! I'll make the next chapter really quick, I didn't want to make this chapter too **

**long.**


	8. Boys, Names, and a Play

**Okay, thank you all for the reviews! Please R&R this chapter! Sorry it took so long.**

Max pov:

I was pretty much self-humiliating myself for wearing this dress. I knew Fang liked it, at least I

thought he did. We were getting in line at the ticket counter, when I saw a group of teenage boys

behind us. They were whispering stuff about me, and Fang's jaw tightened. " She looks really hot…

she has that dude with her, but maybe they're not seriously together… should I talk to her? … I bet

she would like me better than you… what movie do you think she's going to… let's go to the same

one…" the guys whispered, they were about the same age as us.

" Two for Twilight, please." Fang told the cashier, " reserved under Ride." I whipped my head

around and looked at him.

"You reserved tickets under my last name?" I wasn't really sure if it was a big deal or not.

" Yeah." He casually said and turned back to the counter. Maybe it wasn't a big deal after all. The

boys behind us practically jumped with joy when they heard the movie we were going to, especially

the bonus of learning my last name, didn't think about that.

Fang and I got some popcorn and sat in seats towards the back row. I sat beside Fang, and he put

the middle armrest up. " So, you read the books… what's this movie about? Is there a lot of action

and stuff like that?" He obviously had no idea what the movie was about.

I smirked, " No… it's a romance movie." Fang practically choked on his popcorn.

" Romance movie?"

" Yep."

" Uh… okay." I sat back in my seat and relaxed. Just about when the movie started, the group of

boys from before sat right next to me. Fang stretched out his arm and put it around me, and pulled me

farther away from the guys on my left. They didn't get the clue.

" Hi, my name's…" he looked down at the paper in his hand naming all of the characters in the

movie, " Edward. These are my friends…" another glance at his paper, " Emmett, Jasper, and…" he

pointed at one of his friends (they were _all _boys)," Esme." The guy who 'Edward' had called Esme

smiled wide and bright, obviously unknown to the fact his so-called name was that of a girl's.

" Hi Esme, that is a very unusual name for a boy. Seeing as in the movie there is a character, who is

a woman, named Esme." That wiped the smile clean off his face.

" Jake, you are DEAD!" He mumbled in the other boy's ear. Jake (whom just seconds ago was

Edward) gulped and smiled sheepishly.

" Yes, well, when Esme was just born, his mother had _SO_ much pain, because he was such a large

baby, that her words came out in a screaming slur. Now, Esme _was_ supposed to be Eddie, but the

nurse didn't understand clearly and thought his mother said Esme, so you see, the boy who was

supposed to be called Eddie is now a boy called Esme." Jake smiled triumphantly for thinking up an

excuse, however lame it was. Fang started cracking up so hard his face turned red. Esme's eyes flared

with anger. He smacked Jake upside the head.

" What are you _talking _about, idiot?! I was such a big baby my mom had to slur her words AND I

was supposed to be called Eddie? What kind of name is that?" He pretty much shrieked. The rest of the

audience in the theatre turned their heads. They were ALL angry that we were disturbing their movie,

even though the previews just started.

" Hey!" ' Emmett' defended himself, " what's wrong with the name Eddie?" I guess his name was

Eddie.

" Why'd you have to smack me like that, David?" Jake whispered/hissed, because the people in the

theatre started shouting at them to be quiet. The other boy, who was supposed to be Jasper, smiled at

me.

" Well, since you know all of the rest of our REAL names, my name's Drake." I smiled at him and

turned back to the movie screen. Fang tightened his grip on me, and whispered in my ear.

" Do you wanna move seats? We obviously won't be able to watch the rest of the movie with these

guys flirting with you."

" Because you are so very much dying to watch a romance movie? Fang, if I didn't know you better,

I'd think you are jealous." I half teased him. He didn't take it lightly.

" I just don't want them to think that you are interested in them, that's all." He looked away,

embarrassed.

" Fang. Seriously. I have NO interest what-so-ever. Okay?"

" Yeah, okay."

The group of boys turned, stopping their argument, they all wore sad expressions on their faces

about what I just said. " No offense…" I quickly added, they all looked relieved, like I had just

dismissed the fact about not liking them, and returned back to their argument.

" Let's move when they're not looking." I whispered to Fang.

" That would be, like, now." We quickly grabbed our stuff and silently slipped away and five rows

down. The boys didn't go looking for us, and the movie began. It was good, and mushy in some parts.

When the kissing scene came, Fang almost choked on the popcorn he was stuffing into his mouth.

Again. He half covered his eyes while they kissed and I couldn't help myself but lightly laugh… until

they flew onto the bed and you saw Bella's undies. Fang quickly took his hand off his eyes and sat

back in his seat, slightly smirking.

" Fang! You pig!" I got up, making a bigger scene than I probably should have but still wanting to

get the point across.

" What?" He asked all innocent.

" Don't what me!" My tiara (stupid thing) started to slip off my head, and he caught it, then grabbed

my hand and pulled me back down into my seat.

" You really are a pain, you know?" I was about to defend myself, but he kissed me before I had the

chance.

" Sometimes being a pain pays off."

" That it does." I was leaning in, when I heard a small sound that was like wings shifting. I paused,

" Fang, did you hear that?" I asked, making sure it wasn't my imagination.

" Uhuh," We both looked behind us. A group of four people, with sunglasses on, were sitting two

rows behind us. There was also a small, black, Scottie dog whispering in a small little girl, with

bouncing blonde curls, ear.

" Ig, stop shifting your wings… you're going to blow our cover!" Nudge hissed. Fang and I

exchanged looks that meant _they are SO dead!_ Fang and I stood up, I wrapped my arms around his

neck.

" Maddie, darling, will you marry me? Please say yes!" Fang tried to hide the smirk on his face.

" Why, yes, Nick! Let's leave here and moved to Florida!" The flock jumped up out of their seats.

The movie was still playing, but all eyes were on Fang and me.

" NO!!!!! You can't leave us! You aren't even old enough to get married!" Nudge shouted. The group

of boys in the back stood up.

" But… but… I thought you liked us!" Jake and David whimpered.

" Guys!!!!! Stop yelling! They're just trying to trick us because we followed them on their date. Stop

whining it was just a trick." Angel clarified the situation to the audience. The audience started clapping,

thinking it was a performance, or Angel was controlling their minds to think it was. We all started

bowing, not knowing what else to do. This was getting awkward. We sat back down and continued

watching Twilight. I have to say, it was a pretty good movie. Finally, the movie was over. The Flock

was going to have a _long talking to_, but actually, I had a really good time just being with Fang.


End file.
